


Guarigione

by stellametista



Category: Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellametista/pseuds/stellametista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di Kira e Rei sappiamo tutto o quasi, ma di Harumi e Tatsuya? Nel volume 5 la Souryo li mette insieme, tagliando corto sul quando e sul come. Questa è la mia personalissima visione di come e quando i due outsider per eccellenza si sono trovati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarigione

**Author's Note:**

> Da qualche parte nel suddetto volume 5, più o meno a metà. Volendo, può essere una songfic.
> 
> Credits. I personaggi di Mars sono © della bravissima Fuyumi Souryu. Sexual healing è di Marvin Gaye (dallalbum Midnight love).

Lidea era partita da Harumi, perché Tatsuya era sempre stato più defilato, meno diretto negli approcci.

"Facciamo un giro in centro stasera?" Si era messa a sedere sul suo banco e laveva squadrato dallalto in basso, leggermente annoiata.

"Eh?"

"Sì, dai! Hanno inaugurato un nuovo locale, il Treasure. Mi hanno detto che suonano i Purple Rain"

Lui laveva guardata con aria di compatimento, del tipo ancora stai dietro a queste stronzate, posti fighetti e idol band, ma la sua smorfia era stata annullata dallentusiasmo di lei, disarmante come al solito. A Tatsuya era tornato in mente il pomeriggio di qualche settimana prima, quando erano usciti insieme dopo le lezioni ed erano finiti in un fast-food, ad annegare le loro pene damore in un milkshake al cioccolato dal sapore zuccheroso e tristissimo, che gli era rimasto in gola a lungo. E adesso Harumi lo invitava al Treasure, lultimo grido in fatto di locali. Un posto dove una birra costava quanto un pasto completo in uno dei chioschi vicino alla stazione una cosa su cui riflettere, volendo.

Comunque, si era tirato su dal banco e aveva risposto di sì mentre afferrava la tracolla.

"Devo mettermi in tiro?"

"Idiota, vai benissimo così," era stata la sua risposta.

A Tatsuya era piaciuto molto il modo in cui laveva pronunciata, a metà tra lironico e larrabbiato. Un giorno, in corridoio, le aveva detto che era carina più che altro per tirarla su di morale. Uscendo dallaula aveva pensato che in effetti carina lo era davvero, ma quando laveva rivista fuori dal locale, quella sera stessa, con un vestito corto e la giacca sulle spalle,che si guardava attorno e scandagliava la folla alla ricerca del suo viso, aveva cambiato idea.

Harumi non era carina. Non era nemmeno bella. Rozza e aggressiva, dolce e fragile, impulsiva e bizzarra, spiccava nitida sullo sfondo, senza mezze misure.

Harumi era _luminosa_. Era quella la parola giusta per lei.

Dentro la musica e le luci erano soffuse, e attorno a loro la poca gente che girava sembrava sparata fuori dallultima sfilata di Kenzo o Calvin Klein. Era ancora abbastanza presto e avevano trovato posto in un divano stretto e morbido al punto che, appena si erano messi a sedere, era stato come sprofondare nella panna montata. Divani tattici, fatti apposta per mettere in imbarazzo o per creare latmosfera giusta, a seconda del grado di confidenza. Nel caso di Tatsuya, ma anche in quello di Harumi, era stato decisamente il primo a prendere il sopravvento. Era un dato di fatto che la loro prima uscita aveva avuto come scenario McDonalds e in pratica avevano parlato solo di Rei e Kira.

Per sciogliere la tensione Tatsuya aveva allungato la mano verso il menu appoggiato pigramente sul tavolino, e per poco non era svenuto. Harumi aveva sbirciato i fogli da sopra il suo braccio e lanciato un gridolino, poi gli aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla spalla, sconsolata.

"Che cosa prendi?" aveva chiesto.

"Un caffè. Credo sia lunica cosa che posso affrontare qui dentro."

"Mi sento così scema Senti, perché non ce ne andiamo?"

"Non sei scema! E poi, quando ci ricapita di mettere piede al Treasure?!" Le aveva strizzato locchio, lei aveva cominciato a sghignazzare e poi si era sollevata in piedi a fatica, perché quel dannatissimo divano era veramente insidioso, un esclusivo modello "sabbie mobili", e aveva cominciato a tirarlo per il braccio. Roba da matti, aveva pensato Tatsuya, era peggio che uscire con Rei stavano facendo la figura dei pezzenti casinisti. Aveva tentato di liberarsi ma senza crederci troppo, Harumi non sembrava minimamente intenzionata a mollarlo e così aveva deciso di alzarsi, ma una voce laveva bloccato allistante.

"I signori desiderano?"

Si erano rimessi a sedere, soffocando un gemito alla parola "signori", e poi Tatsuya aveva sollevato lo sguardo in direzione della voce e per la seconda volta nel giro di trenta secondi aveva rischiato lo svenimento. La cameriera era chiaramente giapponese, ma i suoi capelli erano viola scuro e gli occhi verdissimi. E soprattutto, era inguainata in un completo cortissimo di pelle nera, con lacci e borchie ovunque.

"I signori desiderano?", aveva chiesto di nuovo. Parlava con voce languida e strascicata, studiatamente bassa.

"Caffè, per due."

La ragazza aveva annuito e si era allontanata con una camminata languida quanto la sua voce. I lacci si intrecciavano sulla schiena nuda e leffetto era quello di un aereo che ha appena superato mach1: frastornante.

"Mi ha sempre fatto ridere quando nei cartoni animati al protagonista cade la mascella" Harumi aveva appoggiato la punta dellindice sotto il mento di Tatsuya e laveva sollevato verso lalto, come per restituire alla bocca una forma umana.

"Ma lhai vista?" aveva balbettato il ragazzo. "Cazzo era da panico!"

Incurante del suo evidente stato confusionale, o forse proprio per punzecchiarlo ancora, Harumi si era lanciata nella dettagliata descrizione delle presunte abilità sessuali della ragazza, che secondo lei erano ampiamente confermate dal look, e aveva concluso che in un certo senso linvidiava.

"La invidi? E perché? Sentiamo, questa mi interessa" Un po lo imbarazzava, la sua spigliatezza, così come lo imbarazzava sapere che tra lei e Kashino una parte di quelle abilità sessuali aveva di certo trovato modo di essere sperimentata.

"Perché è molto bella, ovviamente, e perché calamita gli sguardi di tutti i morti di seghe qui dentro eppure rimane impassibile, come se fosse al di sopra di queste cose. Ha una certa classe, anche con quel vestito."

Su quelle parole la cameriera era tornata con un vassoio e aveva lasciato sul tavolo due minuscole tazzine, costringendoli a interrompere la conversazione.

"Grazie per il morto di seghe," aveva bofonchiato Tatsuya quando se nera andata.

"Prego," aveva risposto Harumi con un sorrisetto. "Kampai!"

"Kampai!", aveva replicato Tatsuya, facendo cozzare la tazzina contro la sua.

Avevano bevuto il loro miserabile caffè ingozzandosi di salatini, che Harumi aveva rubato dal tavolo vicino solo perché quelli almeno erano gratis, anche se labbinamento era raccapricciante, e avevano fatto finta di sorseggiare uno dei favolosi Mohito che il barman sfornava a ripetizione. Alla fine lei aveva sborsato una cifra esagerata per quello sputo di caffè ("Sono stata io a invitarti!", aveva insistito) ed erano usciti in fretta, temendo che la cameriera dal look sadomaso si accorgesse dei salatini e corresse loro dietro per farglieli pagare. Fuori Tatsuya si era infilato le mani nelle tasche e aveva osservato Harumi. Aveva unespressione davvero abbattuta mentre rimetteva il borsellino nella tracolla, e lui era scoppiato a ridere e le aveva passato un braccio attorno alle spalle, attirandola verso di sé.

"Mi dispiace che tu non sia riuscita a vedere i Purple Rain! Dai, ti offro qualcosa di serio da mangiare"

"Che poi mi fanno anche cagare, i Purple," era stato il suo commento, e ancora una volta a Tatsuya era piaciuto da matti il modo in cui laveva detto, soffiandolo fuori in una risata.

Girovagando per il centro erano finiti in un bar con i tavolini quadrati e gli sgabelli, questo decisamente alla loro portata, e si erano messi a sedere vicino allingresso. Avevano chiesto a un cameriere in uniforme anonima e senza ombra di lacci due tranci di pizza a testa e una Kirin, e avevano scoperto che piaceva a entrambi più della Yebisu. Di fianco a loro un negozio di dischi, aperto fino a notte inoltrata, vomitava la sua musica in strada, unassordante selezione di gruppi e generi che sembrava un esperimento di ingegneria genetica, tanto era folle lassortimento. Disco, rock, soul, perfino idol il mix era grottesco ma divertente, e tra un morso di pizza e laltro avevano cominciato una gara su chi indovinava più titoli.

"Dì, Tatsuya," aveva chiesto Harumi dopo aver spazzolato lultimo boccone, "che facciamo adesso? Non mi va di tornare a casa"

"Non so, di solito è Rei quello delle idee geniali"

Tatsuya avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua, per aver tirato fuori il suo nome. Invece la reazione di Harumi lo aveva sorpreso, aveva fatto una smorfia e agitato la mano, come a dire che palle, sempre a parlare di Rei

"Potremmo andare al luna park, ti va? Facciamo un giro su quelle nuove montagne russe, il Magic Mountains!" aveva proposto illuminandosi.

A lui era venuto in mente che uscire e parlare con lei era già abbastanza simile alle montagne russe, gli dava la stessa sensazione di gola serrata e stomaco attorcigliato, quando il vagoncino è in bilico sulla cima, un attimo prima che inizi la discesa quel formicolio alle mani aggrappate alla sbarra, un occhio aperto e uno chiuso, sospesi tra il desiderio di scappare e la voglia di vedere come andrà a finire

Aveva annuito alla sua proposta, si era portato alle labbra la birra e aveva rilanciato, dopo si poteva fare un giro alla spiaggia, anche perché dal negozio di dischi usciva chiassosa e allegra una canzone dei Beach Boys, di quelle che parlanodi ragazze in bikini e sole e mare ed era stato un collegamento immediato.

"Hai mai fatto surf?" gli aveva chiesto lei, cogliendo la traccia dei suoi pensieri.

"Una volta windsurf, ma ero piccolo e feci una figura di merda, ribaltandomi e annaspando nellacqua come uno scarabeo sulla schiena."

Harumi aveva sorriso: "Rei una volta mi ha raccontato che il surf è unesperienza sconvolgente meglio del sesso"

E così alla fine siamo tornati al punto di partenza, aveva pensato Tatsuya. Cera malinconia nello sguardo di Harumi e la cosa laveva preso male, molto, perché erano state sufficienti poco più di tre ore a fargli capire che lei gli piaceva sul serio. Aveva evitato di guardarla e si era in un certo senso rassegnato ad altre dolenti confidenze da cuore infranto, e invece lei aveva sparato una domanda.

"Che canzone è questa?" aveva chiesto girando la testa verso la porta aperta. "Se lindovini vinci la gara"

__

Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right_

Il commesso del negozio di dischi era probabilmente un pazzo furioso. Stava mescolando le carte come il migliore dei bari al tavolo da poker, e dopo i Beach Boys quello era, inconfondibile, Marvin Gaye.

"_Sexual healing_. Guarigione sessuale," aveva tradotto lui alla lettera, senza riflettere e in un inglese stentato. Daltra parte, aveva pensato acido, io non sono certo vissuto in America.

"Bravo, hai vinto!"

"Niente male, vero? Quasi come il surf" aveva commentato Tatsuya, riferendosi sia alla canzone sia al modo in cui Marvin Gaye proponeva di guarire dalle ferite che si portava addosso, una cura a base di sesso...

__

And when I get that feeling

_I want Sexual Healing_

_Sexual Healing, oh baby_

Lei aveva ascoltato le parole con gli occhi socchiusi, quasi stesse riflettendoci sopra, poi aveva risposto: "Non contarci troppo, Tatsuya".

Però i suoi occhi erano diventati più luminosi, come anche la sua pelle. E non era nemmeno ubriaca: Tatsuya aveva guardato le bottiglie di Kirin sul tavolo, una a testa, e non cera abbastanza alcol lì dentro. A meno che uno non fosse in cerca di pretesti, allora poteva andar bene anche quello Harumi lo stava guardando fisso, e lui aveva deciso che non era il caso, proprio no.

"Scema," aveva replicato tirandole un calcio da sotto il tavolo, "mi accontento benissimo della musica." Si era alzato piano e si era avviato alla cassa, camminando concentrato sulla voce sensuale e struggente di Marvin Gaye.

__

I want Sexual Healing

_Sexual Healing is good for me_

Invece io sono a posto così, aveva mentito a se stesso. _Sono a posto così_.

Però si era sentito stupidamente felice e teso quando lei lo aveva raggiunto e laveva preso per mano. Si erano incamminati fino al cavalcavia che portava al luna park e si erano fermati, o meglio Tatsuya si era bloccato a guardare le auto che scorrevano sotto. Aveva sempre trovato affascinante quel serpente di luci che si snodava nella notte, in un certo senso ipnotico. Quando era confuso si metteva sempre a fissare le macchine, e poco a poco riusciva a dare un ordine alle cose. Con Harumi vicino, tuttavia, loperazione risultava molto più complicata.

"Ti sei offeso per prima?"

"No, e poi per cosa dovrei offendermi?"

"Non so, a volte dico delle scemenze senza rendermene conto, e faccio cose stupide che i ragazzi trovano sconvenienti"

Sconvenienti era una parola buffa, antiquata e lontana anni luce dallimmagine che aveva di lei.

"Tranquilla, tutto a posto."

__

I want Sexual Healing

_Sexual Healing is good for me_

Non gli usciva dalle orecchie, quella dannata canzone. Aveva pensato di citare il commesso per danni se andava avanti così, a perdersi dietro a un inutile ragionamento sui diversi modi di comunicare e interpretare le parole.

Erano rimasti in silenzio, a fissare il serpente di luci, e poi cera stato un movimento e i capelli di Harumi che sfioravano la sua guancia, e le labbra di lei che cercavano le sue. Tatsuya le aveva dischiuse e lei aveva fatto lo stesso, la lingua di Harumi si era intrufolata rapida e aveva accarezzato la sua, e tutto era finito lì. Comincia sempre da un bacio, il contatto più intimo.

Tatsuya aveva spostato gli occhi sullespressione indecifrabile del suo viso. Ma aveva sorriso, incredibile, e lei aveva fatto lo stesso e non era nemmeno arrossita. E nemmeno ubriaca, questo lo sapeva bene. Harumi era rimasta in silenzio, senza abbassare gli occhi, aspettando un qualsiasi segnale e poi si era decisa a parlare.

"Piaciuto?"

"Sì."

"Magari è sconveniente ma ne vorresti un altro?" aveva bisbigliato. A Tatsuya era sembrato molto dolce il suo imbarazzo, come se si fosse resa conto solo allora di quanto impetuosa fosse stata, di quanto avanti si fosse spinta.

"E Rei?"

"E Kira?"

La tattica migliore, rispondere a una domanda con unaltra domanda. Permette di temporeggiare, e di valutare la situazione.

Tatsuya aveva capito molte cose in quel momento, osservando il profilo diritto di Harumi seminascosto dai capelli. Alcune piacevoli e altre meno, per esempio che il bacio gli era piaciuto sul serio e che magari lei glielo aveva dato per ripicca nei confronti di Kashino. Farsi il suo migliore amico poteva essere divertente, per una sera.

"Allora? Ne vuoi un altro o no?"

Per lennesima volta il dubbio che fosse ubriaca si era insinuato nei pensieri confusi di Tatsuya, ma era chiaro che non lo era.

E anche lui era perfettamente sobrio.

"Per me"

Come dire: fai tu, è lo stesso. Il fatto che non fosse assolutamente lo stesso lo aveva tenuto per sé. Una cosa talmente assurda da sembrare perfino normale. Credeva che Harumi se la sarebbe cavata con un bacio salomonico sulla guancia e, di nuovo, tutto sarebbe finito lì anche se gli seccava. Lei aveva occhi enormi, e invece di baciarlo sulla guancia aveva catturato le sue labbra mentre lui tratteneva il fiato come un cretino, ancora quella sensazione di essere sul vagoncino del Magic Mountains, solo che adesso precipitava lungo la discesa Ed era stato un contatto lungo e profondo, con i corpi schiacciati e le mani che cominciavano a darsi da fare.

Ed erano finiti a letto, naturalmente, dando fondo agli ultimi soldi per una stanza in un love hotel, e il mattino dopo non cera vergogna o pentimento nei loro occhi.

Uscendo dalla doccia però Harumi aveva detto qualcosa sullandare a letto con un ragazzo al primo appuntamento, e Tatsuya aveva ribattuto scherzando che quello era il secondo, se ci pensava bene. Lei non aveva risposto e si era seduta sulle lenzuola sfatte, e lui aveva sperato, pregato che non si mettesse a piangere o, peggio, a tirare fuori assurde paranoie. Non si spiegava quel repentino cambiamento dumore e aveva cercato in tutti i modi qualcosa che le facesse capire che fare sesso con lei era stato bello e nientaffatto sconveniente, per usare le sue parole, perché era stato solo una parte del tempo che avevano trascorso insieme e non il fine ultimo.

Però gli erano venuti in mente solo luoghi comuni, frasi di circostanza e il viso di Kashino, sempre lui, non quello di Kira perché a loro due non aveva mai creduto davvero, mentre per Harumi Rei aveva significato tutto e aveva fatto cose incredibilmente stupide e pericolose per non perderlo... Non laveva neanche sfiorato lidea che lei stesse pensando se era stata un facile ripiego e niente più; per tutto il tempo in cui si rivestirono in silenzio, Tatsuya si ostinò a credere che solo Rei fosse la causa di quel mutismo, e si trovò di nuovo nel fast-food, con quel retrogusto dolcissimo e triste in bocca.

Paradossalmente, era lui a sentirsi usato.

In realtà, era geloso marcio.

Si erano infilati nel sole e nel caos della domenica mattina e lui laveva accompagnata alla fermata della metro, e nel tragitto lei si era ripresa in fretta sfoderando lHarumi di sempre. Si erano salutati con un cameratismo che era apparso falso a entrambi, un vago senso di colpa e rancore stava calando sui loro pensieri. Tatsuya aveva guardato il treno allontanarsi e poi aveva fatto a ritroso la strada della sera prima.

Il vagoncino si era fermato, la corsa sembrava finita, ma allimprovviso aveva capito quel che doveva fare.

Aveva trovato la canzone senza fatica e anche se era allinterno di una raccolta di successi soul, come gli aveva fatto notare il commesso con aria disgustata, andava benissimo. Quando però si era presentato alla cassa aveva scoperto che i soldi rimasti nel portafoglio non erano sufficienti e si era dato dellidiota un miliardo di volte. Indossando la sua migliore espressione da bravo ragazzo aveva chiesto se non poteva per caso fargli credito, ma il commesso laveva squadrato una frazione di secondo e non si era nemmeno degnato di rispondere.

Mentre era seduto in treno, a mani vuote, unaltra idea si era fatta strada: la soluzione sonnecchiava placida a casa sua.

Aveva fatto le scale di corsa, acceso il computer e fatto partire la connessione. Erano bastati trenta secondi di ricerca per scovare il testo, che aveva stampato prima di chiudere tutto. Si era sdraiato sul letto e laveva riletto bene, almeno tre volte, per essere sicuro di averne afferrato il senso, quindi aveva mandato ad Harumi un messaggio al cellulare, ricopiando solo alcune parole.

__

Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush

_Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us_

Poi aveva aspettato la risposta, che era arrivata di sera e laveva sorpreso in casa mentre guardava un altro serpente di luci snodarsi davanti alla finestra, un bip bip leggero che tuttavia laveva colpito come uno schiaffo alla base del collo. Magic Mountains, di nuovo. Il vagoncino si metteva in moto e iniziava la risalita

__

And it's good for us

_:-*_

Aveva percepito il pizzicore alle mani e sentito la gola chiudersi e poi si era deciso a chiamarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea se ci sia anche la compilation soul di Tatsuya, ma al 99% qualcosa del genere esiste di sicuro. La Yebisu e la Kirin invece sono davvero birre giapponesi. Le montagne russe Magic Mountains e la idol band Purple Rain sono frutto della mia fantasia, ma forse esistono anche loro!^^ Grazie alla mia beta, per la lettura e per tutto il resto, che conta anche di più.


End file.
